Light the Fire Within
by ShadowZone85
Summary: What happens when two sisters find themselves in the world of Supernatural? What will they face? Will they be able to get home or are they stuck forever? Or...maybe they are there for a reason. Rated T Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Is This A Dream?

**A/N This story is one I'm writing for my sister and I. Our real ****_first _****names will be used, but not our last...for obvious reasons. Please read and review! Reviews especially! They give me the strength to keep going. Even a simple, "Nice job" would mean a lot!** :)

If someone said to you, "Im from an alternate world," you'd think they're crazy, right? There is no way possible for something like that to happen. It's not logical! Well, that's how I used to think. I always took things with a grain of salt, never fully believing the weird shit that people would say. But when my sister, Melissa, and I found ourselves in a world that was not our own, my way of thinking changed very quickly.

Do you believe in miracles? Well, I don't, at least not until recently. I've been told over and over by hundreds of people that things happen for a reason. Of course, I always pushed the thought aside and thought it to be nothing more than plain old bullshit. So, if I don't seem very religious to you, it's because I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I think the idea of there being a God and doing right is an awesome thing; but these days science clashes so much with religion that it's made me agnostic. Not any more. I do believe in God now, I believe in miracles, and I have faith.

My name is Christina, and this is my story...

It all happened so quickly. I had just gotten off the phone with Melissa, both of us tired from another long day of the relentless, mundane, every day rustic the world threw at us. I dressed quickly and climbed into bed. It was unbelievable how exhausted I was. Normally I had a hard time falling asleep, but tonight, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was gone. When I woke the next morning, that's when I knew something was very very wrong.

I opened my eyes, stretched and yawned, a normal morning routine. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked around. The room I was in was _not_ mine. It was dingy, slightly dusty, the wallpaper was faded and an ugly yellow color. The bed was lumpy, hard and a pain in my ass...literally. The curtains were pale, worn, and we're yellowed. Where the hell was I?

"Ugh," A voice behind me groaned. Startled, I snapped my head around to see a figure sitting up on another bed beside me.

"Melissa?" I exclaimed.

She turned and looked at me with an undeniable look of pure shock across her face, "Christina? What are you doing here? Wait..." She paused, looking around at her surroundings, taking in the room that was also not hers, "Where are we?"

I sighed, looking around also, "I don't know. The real question is: _How_ did we get here?"

She got up and came to sit next to me, and said, "Is this a dream? I hope this is a dream!"

Despite myself, I was hoping it was a dream, also, but I really didn't think it was. I was wide awake, and it certainly didn't feel like a dream. I rubbed my face with my hands. I just couldn't understand it. This is not normal, to wake up in a place that was not my own was not _normal_.

"I don't think it is, sis," I said through my hands, "As much as I wish it were, I really don't. This place, it all feels very real."

Melissa groaned. I could tell when I looked at her, that she was very worried. Who wouldn't be? All I know was, was that we needed answers. But where do we start?

I sighed again, ran my fingers through my dark, un-brushed hair, and got up to look out the window. Where was my car? Melissa's car wasn't there either. This was really starting to become the worse morning I have ever had. What the hell kind of situation did we get ourselves into?

"Hey, maybe we were kidnapped?" Melissa asked, fear set in the tone of her voice.

I turned to her and considered the idea. It's plausible, but it seemed a tad off. "I don't know, it's seems like a logical explanation, but why would somebody kidnap the both of us when we live in separate states, then leave us unattended in a hotel room? More importantly, how would the kidnapper get both of us and get us here in one night, without us knowing?"

"Oh, I'm not liking this, not one bit." Melissa said, sounding thoroughly exasperated, and started pacing the room.

"Neither do I, but..." I cut myself off. A slightly loud rumbling sound disturbed our conversation. I looked out the window to see  
a black, very shiny, very old car pulling up just outside our hotel room door. Where have I seen that car before? I looked closer, and from what I could tell it was an Impala, '67 if my memory serves me. Wait a minute...it wasn't...no, it couldn't be. Wait...yes, it was! "Meli, get over here! You're not going to believe this!"

She walked over to stand by me and look out the window. Her mouth dropped. It was confirmed, my sister and I found ourselves watching Dean and Sam Winchester climb out of the car, hands grasping white, plastic bags, and make their way to the door...the door to the room we were in. Oh shit.

The door knob wriggled, and a second later the door swung opene. Dean was the first to enter, stopping dead in his tracks, staring at my sister and I.

"Who are you?" He demanded, dropping the bags, pulling out his gun and pointing it at us.

"Oh, fuck!" Melissa exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

"Wait! Before you shoot, we can explain!" I said, throwing my free hand up, panic starting to rise in my throat. "My sister and I, we woke up here. I swear! We were just trying to figure out how we got here when you showed up! Please, don't kill us!"

I hadn't realized it at the time, but tears were streaming down both my and my sister's faces as I tried to explain our situation. Maybe our fear and tears was what made Dean lower his gun, I didn't know, but Sam's gaze was flickering from my sister and I to Dean. It was if he was looking for confirmation that his older brother trusted us, or at least was willing to hear our story.

"Alright, tell us exactly what happened, and there's a possibility we might not kill you." Dean said, wiggling the gun in his hand.

"Okay, not a problem. Thank you. Um..." Oh, God, I didn't know how to explain the whole thing. I was starting to shake uncontrollably. All that was running through my mind was how all this was possible. Dean and Sam, they were just fictional characters in a TV show, how were they real? But here they were, standing right in front of us, ready to kill if I didn't fess up. The reality that my sister and I mysteriously appeared here was confirmation enough to dismiss the idea that this was all a joke. This was really happening, and this was really Dean and Sam Winchester.

I started to feel weak, dizzy, the beginnings of a panic attack making its way through my veins. My face felt warm, clammy and I fell to my knees in hystericle sobs. I felt my sisters hands grip my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me, steady me.

"Hey, hey, just take it easy, alright?" Dean stated, his voice a bit more softer, more sympathetic than it was a minute ago. He grabbed my arms, gently lifted me from the floor and sat me on the edge of the bed I had woke up in. "Just breathe, alright? We won't kill you, but _someone _needs to explain what's going on." He glanced up at my sister, silently asking for her to explain as obviously I couldn't.

"It's just what my sister told you, we woke up here. How or why, we don't know. I do know one thing, we _all_ have questions that neither of us know the answers to."

That was my sister, my rock. She was always the strong one. It doesn't take her long to adjust to a bad situation and take control. She was certainly handling things better than I was. As for me, well, let's just say I'm more emotionally sensitive than I would like to be, and I'm more prone to panicking than staying calm.

"This doesn't make any sense." Sam said, after keeping quiet for a while. "Are you sure no one kidnapped you and brought you here?"

"We thought of that, but why would someone just leave us here unattended? In _your_ room, of all people?" I said, ganing what little compsure I had and looking up at Sam.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, his brows furrowed ever so slightly in an indignant manner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But it means...that we know who you are." There was dead silence following my last statement. Dean's brows inverted and lifted up above his eyes.

"And who exactly are we?" He asked after a quick glance at Sam.

I sighed. Here we go.

"You're Dean and Sam Winchester. You're demon hunters."

Dean snapped his head to look at Sam, who was completely as bewildered as his brother.

"Alright, I'm having second thoughts on letting you live. How do you know who we are? And don't lie to me!" Dean was angry, no, he was infuriated. I didn't blame him. I would be mad too if I came into my hotel room with to see two strangers claiming to know who I was. He fingered his gun as he waited for me to respond.

"You'll think we're crazy." I said quietly.

"I already think you're crazy, so that's not going to work. I'll say it again, how do you know us?"

"Alright, fine, but you're not gonna like it." I said, standing up to look at him directly in the face. "Now that you're here, I'm starting to believe more and more that we are not from this world."

"What? Are you saying you're _aliens_?" Dean retorted, a look of impatience upon his face.

"They're not aliens."

That voice. I know that voice. I turned and looked behind me, and there stationed between the two beds was the angel Castiel. Oh, for goodness sake, this was starting to freak me the fuck out.

"Then what the hell are they?" Dean exclaimed, getting more and more restless and impatient.

"They are human, and I believe they are right. They're not from this world, but from an alternate world." Castiel replied gruffly.

"An alternate world? Really, Cas? How is it they know who we are if they're from an 'alternate world'?" Dean scoffed.

"That part remains elusive. I do, however, have a theory on how they got here."

"And? Would you care to eloborate?"

"God. I believe God brought them here."

There was another round of silence. I broke it when I decided to laugh.

"God? Why would 'God' bring us here?" I asked, completely forgetting that I wasn't in my world anymore, and my disbelief in religion was kicking in.

Castiel looked to me, his eyes squinted in confusion, and his head tilted to the side slightly.

"God, should not be questioned about the things he does. However, he is everywhere, anywhere, whenever, wherever he wants to be. If he brought you here, then you must be of importance to him." Castiel replied, leaving me to feel a little embarrassed by my statement. I have GOT to remember that God is real in this world.

"Well, I can believe the whole 'alternate world' thing, but what can we do? We aren't hunters where we come from." Melissa said suddenly.

"Yeah, about that. How is it you know all this stuff? I'm still waiting for that question to be answered, and I want the answer _now_!" Dean yelled, making us all jump at the sudden out burst.

I sighed and decided to give it to him straight up. "Well, where we come from, there's a little television show called 'Supernatural', and its a show about _your_ lives. We know everything about you two. It's as if my sister and I jumped into the tv and ended up in the world of Dean and Sam Winchester. Good enough for you?"

Dean stared at me wide eyed, and Sam took a step forward.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying people find our lives..._entertaining_? He said, holding his hand up in a questioning gesture.

"You have to understand, your fictional people, your not real."

"If only that were true." Sam replied quietly.

"I'm sorry. I know how it sounds, but that's all we know."

Everyone was silent for a long time, pondering the turn of events. I've already had enough, and if there was a way home, I needed to find it as soon as possible. As much as I loved the boys, I didn't want to live the lives they lived. All the danger, all the losses, all the sorrow; I had enough to deal with in my own life, and I didn't want to add to it. On the flip side, I'm pretty damn sure Dean and Sam didn't wanted us around either. They had enough on their plates, also. Of course, I had the strangest feeling that this wouldn't end up the way we want it to, and I was sure my sister and I would not be able to escape what lay before us. If we were to find a way home, we would need help, and Dean and Sam were our best shot.

"Well, the only option I can see is that if we want our lives to go back to normal, well, as normal as they can, my sister and I are gonna need some help. _Your _kind of help. We don't know anybody here, except you. I know it's a sucky idea, but the sooner we get home, the sooner we'll be out of your hair." I said.

Dean was shaking his head, mumbling to himself, while Sam was looking thoughtful. I know Dean wouldn't like the idea. He was so much like his dad.

"I agree. Until we know more, they would be safer with you." Castiel stated.

"Aw, come on! You know I don't like extra baggage! We don't even know their names!" Dean retorted, flinging his hand out and waving it at Melissa and I.

"All you have to do is ask, Dean. My name is Christina, and this is my sister Melissa. I know you don't like this, but what choice do we have? This isn't our fault. We didn't ask to be put here. I promise we'll stay out of the way."

Dean looked at me for a moment, his brows furrowed once again. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "You two are going to listen, and if I tell you to hide, you hide, if I tell you to stay put, you stay put. Am I clear?" Melissa and I nodded our agreement. "Good. I still don't like this, but if Cas says your human then I don't think you'll be much trouble."

"I must take my leave. Once I have more information I will contact you." And with that, Castiel disappeared, the sound of fluttering wings filling the room.

After a few moments, Sam spoke up, brandishing the white plastic bags they entered with, "So, who's hungry?"

**A/N: Ok, I know things happened a tad quickly, but I wanted to get Dean and Sam in there as soon as possible. The next chapters will undoubtedly be at a more comfortable pace. Once again, please review! You have no idea how much it would mean to me!** :)


	2. Breakaway

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! As promised, the pace will be much slower, steady. Also, this fic takes place at the beginning-mid fourth season. This chapter will explain at what point. This story is also very AU...obviously. Lol. Please read and review! Remember, reviews mean everything to me, and they're much appreciated! :) Chapter title taken from Kelly Clarkson's song of the same name.**

After the initial shock and rush of adrenaline had worn off, I found myself just reeling with trepidation. The reality that Melissa and I were in more danger than we had ever experienced had slammed itself into the steady stream of rational thought. What can we possibly do except get in the way and be a potential cause for distraction?

Of course, if it actually came down to it, my sister and I could hold our own. I studied three years of Shi Quan, and know enough to kick some major ass, demonic or otherwise. I may not be able to kill anyone, or anything, but I could definitely slow them down. Melissa on the other hand, little miss Wonder Woman, could make Mark Hendry run with his tail between his legs. I dont know how she does it, but whenever she picks up something breakable, shortly after...it breaks. I actually witnessed this woman send a girl flying two feet in the air to land four feet away. Hey, the dumb bitch had it coming. Don't piss off my sister.

Anyway, after eating, Sam insisting we eat the food they got as they had enough for everyone, and Dean not wanting us wandering around in case demons were lurking about, I decided I wanted to take a shower and get dressed. But what the hell am I going wash with, and what am I going to wear? I was sitting at the little table that sat in front of the window, resting my chin in my hand as I thought about this. We had no money, no clothes, and no way of bathing ourselves. The heat in the room was growing and sweat started to form all around my body. That's just gross. Maybe one of the boys will let us use their stuff? Nah, that would be just plain awkward, and we couldn't ask them to buy us stuff, because more than likely it would make Dean and Sam uncomfortable. Dean would probably bitch about having to purchase feminine products, anyway.

I sighed. That's when I spotted them. Two suitcases were propped up against the far wall next to the furthest bed from the door. Dean and Sam don't carry suitcases...do they? I got up to investigate. I grabbed the suitcase that was closest to me and looked for a tag. Sure enough, there was one located in the top pocket. As I looked, the name read: Christina. Jackpot!

"Well I'll be dammed!" I exclaimed with a wide smile, pulling out the suitcase and setting it on the bed, "God even packed for us!"

Melissa, Dean and Sam looked up. Dean and Sam had been sitting at the table with me, while my sister was at the end of the other bed. I began going through my suitcase while Melissa grabbed hers.

"Wonderful," Dean said behind me, "more shit to lug around."

I spun around and glared at him.

"What exactly does that mean? Are you saying we're peices of shit?" I stated, trying really hard to control my rising temper. I may be emotionally sensitive, but I've got a temper, too, and judging by the tone in Dean's voice, I _knew _he was referring to my sister and I. Not just the suitcases. None of us asked to be put in this situation, and Dean's further display of attitude was not helping matters. He acted like we were an inconvenience, and he didn't even stop to think how we were feeling.

"I-I didn't mean-just-" Dean stuttered.

"Just shut up." I retorted, going back to my suitcase. I know Dean was a bit of an ass, but to experience it yourself, it would surprise you just how much it will make your blood boil. I sighed and sat down on the bed. "Look, none of us are happy about this crap. Once we can find a way home, the better off we'll all be. You can go on with your miserable lives, and we can go back to ours."

I grabbed my toiletries, some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Just as I closed the door, I heard Sam's voice chime in, "She's right, Dean," he said, "if we're gonna help them you can at least be nice to them."

"My sister and I are not to blame." Came Melissa's voice, "So your going to have to just deal with us for the time being." I had to smile. My sis was awesome. When Dean didnt reply, only huffing as he sat back down at the table, I closed the door the rest of the way and prepared for my shower.

The cool water felt so good on my heated skin. The feeling of washing the dirt and sweat off is almost orgasmic. It's like your washing away all the negativity, all the stress, and _nothing_ can beat that feeling. Once I finished, taking a little more time in the shower than necessary, I got out, wrapped my head in a towel, dried off and got dressed. I pulled on a baby pink spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of denim shorts. Next, I rubbed my hair dry with the towel, brushed it and put it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth, applied a tiny bit of make-up, just enough to enhance my facial features, and studied myself in the mirror.

My looks were what bothered me the most. I hated the shape of my eyes, they were almond shaped, and my face was round, almost oval. My eyes were brown, but I've been told that in certain light they're almost honey colored. My hair was a dark brown with a red tint to it, and it had natural highlights. I guess with a little make-up, I was in the 'decent' spectrum of looks.

Another part of me that I didn't like was my over all shape. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny either. Of course, I have no desire to be 'anorexic skinny', but I wanted to be thinner than I was. People, including my sister, always told me that I have the perfect amount of curvage. Maybe; but I have yet to find a man who would look at me at the same way. My previous relationship resulted in me becoming a personal punching bag. Perhaps that's why I'm so emotionally sensitive, and have a hard time dealing with overwhelming situations. Who knows.

I sighed and exited the bathroom. Melissa looked up and smiled. I smiled back and looked around. Dean was still sitting at the table, looking up something on the laptop, but Sam was gone.

"Sam went to get coffee," Dean said, rather gently, having noticed my lingering gaze on Sam's empty seat.

"Oh," was all I responded with, before turning to sit next to Melissa on the edge of one of the beds. Melissa was going through her own suitcase, looking for clothes and toiletries.

"My turn for a shower. Did you save any cold water for me?" Melissa asked with a giggle and a wink towards me.

I laughed. She sure knew how to cheer me up with just the simplest question or statement.

"There's plenty!" I replied with a smile.

Melissa smiled back, glanced over at Dean, then turned to me and winked again. I looked away, feeling my face heat up enough to lift my hands to cover it. She walked into the bathroom and slowly closed the door.

Dean and I were now alone.

What now? I was still upset with what he said, and I really didn't want to talk, but this was Dean, rude, self absorbed, adorable Dean. How can I stay angry, how can _anyone_ stay angry? My time with him and Sam may not last long, so I want to enjoy every moment I spent with them, despite the danger we might get ourselves into.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly, making me jump out of my thoughts. He was looking up over the laptop at me as he spoke, "listen, I'm sorry about earlier, alright? I really didn't mean it like that, but you've also gotta understand our situation-"

"I'm well aware of your issue with tag along's, Dean, " I cut him off, folding my arms and moving to take my original seat next to him at the table, "but you have to understand _our_ situation. My sister and I were _thrown_ into this world, presumably by God, and we have no idea why. You and Sam are our best shot of figuring out how to get back, if there even is a way."

Dean looked at me for a long time, contemplating my statement. He huffed through his nose, and his expression softened a little. Finally, a small smile pulled at his lips. "Yeah, I guess your right. I still stand by what I said, though. If I tell you take cover, run, hide, whatever, you need to do it." He said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I replied playfully. He smirked and went back to the laptop. "You know, Dean, my sister and I could _at least_ help with the research and interrogations. Would it hurt to have an extra pair of eyes on hand so yours can sleep?" I added.

"Research maybe, interrogations are another thing. A lot if times going under cover is dangerous for us, damn near suicidle." Dean said, "I gotta ask, how much of our lives have you seen with this 'tv show' of yours, and I still can't understand how people can find blood, monsters, demons, whatever, so fascinating? It's ludicrous. No, it's just plain loony."

Oh shit. What am I going to tell him? I can't tell him everything about his life. I don't even know what the last case they worked was! How can explain everything without giving away too much? Think, Christina, think! "Well, people find your lives fascinating, because in my world, you're not real, you're made up. Mix it with suspense and drama and you've got a damn good program. You're admired by billions, and you're heros to most. As for what I've seen about your lives...l've seen enough. I know about your mother, your dad. I know Sam has demon blood in him, and I know why. I know about Jess. I even know the cases you've worked. What was the last case you guys worked? I can get a good idea if I know anything beyond that if I knew your last case."

"Woah, wait. You know about..._everything_?" Dean held up his hand and had a look of pure bewilderment on his face. His brilliant green eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Pretty much."

"So...so you know about me and...hell?"

I hesitated. This was a touchy subject for him, so I had to choose my words carefully. "Yeah, I know," I took a chance and grabbed his hand, to show my understanding, "and...I know about Alistair."

He yanked his hand out from mine, but not in disgust, but in shock. He ran his hand through his hair and fidgeted in his seat. Aw, crap, I made him uncomfortable.

"Dean, sweetie," I said tentatively, reaching out for his hand again, "it's alright. I'm not judging you at all, I understand how hard it must have been for you. I'm...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

My heart dropped. He had tears building up in his eyes. Way to go, Christina. I scooted towards him and put my arms around his neck in an awkward hug. I really did feel his torment. I had seen him live this moment before, only it was with Sam, but this time was a bit different. After a few moments, he patted my arm awkwardly, and I released him. He looked a little better, but he was still upset.

"Dont tell, Sammy," he said quietly, looking at me with a pleading look on his face, "I'm not ready for him to know yet."

"That's between you and Sam," I replied,patting his arm, and he smiled.

"You know, you're alright." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Yeah, yeah, no chick flick moments."

Dean looked at me for a moment, and then chuckled before going back to the laptop.

So this was it. Off on a crazy adventure with the Winchester brothers. I had no idea what to expect the moment we finally walk out that hotel room door, but I have a pretty good idea, and I do know one thing, perhaps it's finally time for me to take a chance, make a change, and breakaway from my old life and begin a new. If God really did bring us here, then it's obvious there's a pretty damn good reason for it. I just hope we don't get ourselves killed trying to figure it out. It's a crazy world out there, and as far as I'm concerned, my sister and I are with the best survivalists out there. So, with that said, demons, monsters, here we come. You better be ready, because we _will_ be, and we'll be coming at full force.

**A/N. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers so far! I hope you are really enjoying the ride, and I hope to hear more from you guys! Lots of love to my sister for leaving such a lovley review. X)**

**P.S. For those of you who don't know, Shi Quan is another form of Cobra style martial arts, and I really did study three years of it...a long time ago that is. Don't judge me. :P**


End file.
